Riku and Sora Skip School
by alissaduke88
Summary: Riku and Sora skip school, hilarity ensues. Rated for bad influence.
1. Big Boy

**Riku and Sora Skip School...Again**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Sora rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. 7:15 a.m. By all means he should get up but he just couldn't, staying up all night playing Kingdom Hearts II made him slap the alarm clock and fall back onto his bed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

7:30 a.m. He should be in the shower.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

7:45 a.m. He should be dressed and doing last minute homework.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

8:00 a.m. School starts in half an hour, he should really at least get up.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

8:15 a.m. Ok, maybe he should get up.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

8:20 a.m. Wait? That's not my alarm clock, that's my cell phone. Great...probably myDad calling to make sure I get up and go to school this time.

"Hellooowww..." Sora mumbled his voice cracking and fading off. He blinked his crusted eyes a few times looking at his apartmentsized room his parents gaveto him when he turned 16. Nowhe was in his Senior year of Highschool, well he was out of it more than in it.

"Sora! Hey, um, are you going to school today?" The happy chipper voice said on the other line.

"I was planning on it, why Riku." Sora said recognizing his best friends voice.

"Well, meand Leon were going to go and have breakfast at BigBoy." Riku said.

"Ok, I'll get dressed." Sora said swinging his legs out of bed.

"We will be there in 10 minutes." Riku said hanging up.

Everyone knew that Sora and Riku were school skipping buddies. Although Riku still was going to graduate with honors, whichwas a mystery to the both of them. They enjoyed their Senior year together out of school when they should have been in school. It was true some friends tagged along like Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie at times, but for the most part they were a school skipping duet. Sora was about to break a record for most days missed and still able to graduate, last time he checked he had missed 60/180 days.

Sora jumped in the shower and rapidly washed himself. Afterwards he pulled on his favorite vintage tee, new jeans ripped style, and black and yellow DC's. Since it was early February he grabbed a black quicksilver hoodie and sat around waiting for his friends.

15 minutes later Riku and Leon arrived 5 minutes late. The usual greetings followed as they all made sure they had wallets, keys, and cell phones.

"Who's car are we taking?" Riku asked.

"Mine, it gets way better gas milage than yours." Sora said. Which was not only a good excuse to be the one to drive but it was true, his little 2001 Silver Saturn might not win in a Nascar race but it could outlast any car in their Senior class in mileage.

Shaking with freezing cold they backed out of Sora's drive way and began their trip to BigBoy that was one town over. It was only a 12 minute drive on the highway, and they took that opportunity to exchange funny stories that they had all been there for.

Pulling into the BigBoy parking lot Sora closed his door, locking the car, and walking away. He stumbled and slipped falling over the trunk of the car. The first thought that came to him was, 'Ow', the second was, 'I hate winter.'

After picking himself off of the car Sora caught up to the other two boys and they entered the diner. It was almost 9 a.m at this time and the entire place was filled with the 65-75 year old seniors that like to get together early mornings to sip coffee and chit chat to avoid people like Sora, Riku, and Leon. Smiling the waiter eagerly seated the three boys close to many tables that held said seniors.

"I want a chocolate milkshake." Leon said looking at the menu.

"You are on the dessert side, this is breakfast." Riku said pointing to the other side of the menu.

"I don't care, I want one with our breakfast." Leon retorted snapping his menu closed and looking at Sora who was sitting on the other side.

"I like that idea." Sora said.

"So you will get one too?" Leon asked.

"No." Sora simple stated.

The waiter returned to take their orders, Sora and Riku ordered O.J, and Leon his chocolate milkshake. All three decided on the breakfast buffet, it seemed like the best way to annoy other people. After ordering all three got up and headed to the buffet bar to check out the selection. Of course taking advantage of the all you can eat, Sora and Riku did just that, Sora constantly trying different things and deciding not to eat the rest, and going again and again. Leon on the other hand just looked at his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Leon said poking some egg.

"You will have to pay 7.50 anyway." Sora warned, he waswondering where the powedered sugar was for his french toast, sub sandwich made of sausage, egg, bacon, pancake, syrup, and ketchup.

"Oh well, at least I got this awesome milkshake." Leon sighed.

"How much was it?" Riku asked trying to such the last of his orange juice through the straw. The noise was so terrible that Sora's eyes squinted. Many elderly people just stared at the table.

"4." Leon answered drinking in more. Just then the waiter returned with a metal cup they use to make the shakes in.

"Excuse me, would you like this? If you don't drink it I will have to throw it out."He said holding it out to Leon. Leon happily took the cup and thanked him, he bobbed it up and down in his hand testing the weight.

"He gave me half a cup of milkshake." Leon said staring inside.

Sora got an evil grin, "He probably likes you! You should repay him with your phone number!" Sora said. All three busted into a fit of laughter as the senior citizens stared on at the "glue sniffers" who were skipping school.

_To be continued..._

Pre-view...

Leon has to go back to school for a test, but what about Riku and Sora? What does the rest of the morning hold for them?

* * *

Hey! Well, I like comedies! And I like even more comedies that involve school skipping and cute cartoon boys! Well, thanks for reading, next installment should be tomorrow! Remember, review review review!

LISS


	2. Barns and Nobel

**Riku and Sora Skip School**

Walking out of the BigBoy Riku and Sora noticed the 7 foot statue of Mr.BigBoy himself. Sora looked at Riku, Riku looked at Sora, and Leon rolled his eyes. Sora half sprinted, half slipped to his car, he slid into the back door and pried it open, reached in the back and pulled out a shiny silver camera. Sora slipped back to the statue and tossed the camera to Leon who rolled his eyes again and turned the camera on. Riku was already in place next to the red and white checkered clad boy, and Sora swung his arms around the statues neck giving it a very cold embrace.

"If you guys become famous, I will sell these pictures for hundreds." Leon said snapping a few photos.

"If we become famous, It will be because of those pictures." Sora shot back, he shifted slightly and tried to climb on the statues arm but there wasn't enough room. He sighed, looking beaten, and then gave the statue a fake kiss for the camera.

Leon turned the camera off shaking his head at the pure insanity that was his friends. At least this time the statue wasn't any type of animal, only God knew what those two could accomplish in public. He had a image of the two of them in jail for the most mundane things, it made him smile a little...on the inside of course.

Back in the car Sora turned on some of his favorite music and played the drums on his steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where to now?" Riku asked to Sora and turning to Leon.

"We have an Econ test today, and I have to go back to take it." Leon said over the blare of the music.

"Oh yea! I forgot about that, do us a favor..." Sora began.

"Remember what's on the test, yea I know..." Leon finished.

"Great! So we will drop you off at school, and then what?" Riku asked looking at Sora.

"I'm in the mood for some coffee at a book shop.." Sora said getting a sly look on his face.

"Why is it, when I am responsible I am always dissapointed in myself!" Leon said knowing exactly what they were thinking of.

"It's ok Leon. This isn't the last time we skip school." Riku said turning the music down.

Despite Riku's comment Leon sulked in the back seat all the way to school.

* * *

When the car pulled up to school Leon hopped out, but not before Kairi could see them and come running out of the school to stare at the two "school skipping nose pickers" which is exactly what she called them. 

"You could come too Kairi!" Riku suggested.

"And ruin my 3.84 grade point average! I'm fourth in our class, and by graduation I hope to be third!" Kairi said out raged.

"You are fourth and you have a 3.84! Man this is a sad Senior class." Sora said smirking.

"It's becuase everyone tries to skip school and get away with it like YOU TWO! You are a horrible influence on the student body, if you took more responsibility for your actions then mabye..HEY! Sora! Don't you dare pull away, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE AND COME TO THIRD HOUR OR...GRRRR!" Kairi screamed stomping on the ground. Leon just snickered and walked into the school.

* * *

The two boys laughed to themselves as they drove away from the school. Riku jumped into the back of the car, and pulled down one of the seats that led to the trunk. He rumaged around all the things you need on the road, blankets, pillows, emergency snacks, and two cowboy hats. Riku pulled out the two cowboy hats andput one on before placing the other on Sora's head. Sora smiled at his corona straw hat/cowboy hat, whenever they put these on, hilarity alwaysensued. Sorablasted'Monkey Wrench' as they sped off to the café.

* * *

"It never amazes me how you could get lost in Barns and Nobel." Sora said sniffing in the Starbucks that was located on the other end of the book store. Riku smiled and looked over at the little kid books. 

"SORA!" Riku hollard makingSora and an employee who was stocking shelves jump. "Look at that book!" Riku said pointing jumping up and down.

"Which one? I swear if we have to look at the Kama Sutra one more time..." Sora began but Riku had run ahead into the little kid section, doing hurtles over the small children that littered the floor ripping the pages out of the most expensive and most glittery books.Sora sighed and followedhis best friend.

"Look! It's the Bernstein Bears!" Riku said flipping through a very familiar book where Papa and the boy Cub go on a very LONG search for honey so they don't have to pay, but end up paying anyway.

"Why do you want to read a book that teaches kids to never try things for themselves and be slaves to society?" Sora asked looking at the Sex Trophies crawling around the floor.

Riku got a hurt look on his face before putting the book away and following his friend to the Starbucks. Halfway there Riku looked up from the floor to see that Sora was gone.

"SORA! SORA!" Riku yelled not noticing the people around him staring.

"POLOOO!" Sora said somewhere to his left.

"COME ON SORA! WE ARE TOO OLD FOR THIS!" Riku called over to the side Sora was hiding in. By this time many of the people stopped what they were doing to look at Riku who blushed.

"I SAID POLO!" Sora said again with a tinge of anger and impatience in his voice.

"MARCO!" Many people laughed around them.

"POLO!"

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"MARCO!" Riku knew Sora was just on the other side of the book case so he creeped over to the end and jumped only to see an employee wearing Sora's hat. Riku looked at her puzzled and she just smiled.

"I WIN!" Sora said leaping up behind Riku and knocking him over. Laughing none stop all the way to the Starbucks Sora pointed at Riku's crushed hat he still sported on his head.

_End_

Next Time:

Riku and Sora get bored with the coffee and begin to terrorize the mall.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, but i am hoping that you will enjoy it when I update! I leave Spain in 6 days, so after these summer holidays I will have nothing to do! Yay! I will have a whole year to travel, yay for me, boo for fictions that will be neglected in that time...sigh. 

Props go out to alot of people, not for this story, but for being the coolest people I know

**_Fun Sized_**

**_Tuxedo Dude_**

**_Sailor Taurus Angel _**

_**Lt. Col. Elpaba Carter **_

**_Takara Sasaki_**

READ ALL THEIR STORIES!

Thanks so much for reading! You guys rock! Review, review, review!

LISS!


	3. Victoria's Secret and Hot Topic

**Victoria's Secret and Hot Topic**

Sitting in Starbucks makes it seem like you are responisble and mature, but Sora and Riku were getting sick of this show. Sora sipped down the last of his double shot expresso no froth with chocolate sprinkles all 1/10 width of a inch wide, and Riku tossed out his iced coffee. Riku took off his hat and began straightening the kinks. Sora sighed and looked out the window facing into the mall, that's when he saw the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Victoria's Secret.

"You know, I have only been in Victoria's secret once, and I was small enough to be in a stroller." Sora said nodding across the hall to the shop.

Riku got a look on his face that said 'Your Mom in Victoria's Secret is a crime against everything that is just and right'. Sora sensed this and gave him a kick under the table. "Well, we could go now." Riku suggested. Then he caught the look on Sora's face. "Oh no! I will not pretend to be your boyfriend, oh no no no, find someone else, last time we tried that I almost ended up in therapy."

* * *

"Oh baby doll! This would look so good on your small frame!" Riku said shaking his butt a little more as he walked and grabbed a pink g-string slingshotting it across to Sora, who then held it up to his groin and made a sad face. 

"You know that pink isn't really my color! I am a Taurus! I am totally a green girl!" Sora said flinging them back. "Excuse me miss! Could you take my measurements please! Oh, and do you have this nighty in a size large? I have such big sholders!" Sora said shaking his sholders as proof of this.

"That's not the only big thing you have!" Riku said winking at Sora. Both thought they were either going to throw up, or laugh their asses off, but the look on the poor attendents face was enough for them to keep the rouse going.

"If you would follow me, Ma'am, erm, Sir..." She corrected.

"No Ma'am is fine!" Sora said walking over to the dressing rooms leaving Riku navel deep in panties.

Inside the dressing room the attendent had asked him to take off his shirt. Sora wiggled his eyebrows at his great luck. Bare chested the girl blushed as she streched the measuring strip around his chest. Sora was really beginging to like this until he heard a gasp and a loud smack. Sora knew what was coming next, he dashed out of the dressing room bare chested, and saw the scene that couldturn this day from good to a bad day.

There standing was an attractive assistant who looked very angry. Also stood Riku holding his face he too looked angry, but there was something else about this he didn't like. Sora looked at the assistant who had been helping him and she too looked angry. Well, he might as well join the club, but put on his bes angry face and marched over to the woman who had slapped Riku.

"Excuse me what is going on here!" Sora exclaimed throwing up his arms. The assistant just looked at him and sneered.

"Your 'boyfriend' just asked me to help him pick out something for his 'girlfriend', and when I did, he asked me to try it on." The girl looked furious, as if that didn't happen all the time in a store like this. Sora looked at Riku and was playing a mental game running through his options. Option 1, give up, admit defeat and get kicked out of the store possibly the entire mall. Or option 2, play along and cross lines that were basically walls that were never meant to be crossed.

"He said WHAT? I thought you LOVED ME!" Sora yelled getting 'upset'. Sora swung his hand back and slapped Riku. Riku looked shocked and was about to hit him back when he realized what Sora was doing. He just held his face once again and looked disgruntled. "All this time you said you were going bowling with Jerry and the guys from work! And I have to find out this way in PUBLIC! DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THAT YOU WOULD HUMILIATE ME IN PUBLIC!" Sora started gasping for air in an attempt to look pathetic. It worked, both girls got pity all over their face, the room was filled with it, everyone was basically swimming in pity.

Riku got a bit of acting in also, his eyes got big and he stared at his feet. "It's not that, It's just so hard to give up the old ways, I LOVE YOU! Not her! But, I'm so new at this, YOU have to teach me!" Riku said looking up at Sora who was about to piss himself from trying to keep from laughing.

"I forgive you, I will give you one more chance, but you are grounded!" Sora said shaking a finger. Sora grabbed him by the ear and walked out of the store. When they finally turned the corner and were somewhere between Finch and American Eagle they dropped to the ground laughing so hard they couldn't breath. They actually had a good sized crowed going until security swung by to see if they were hurt. And once he they were able to tell him they were, the kind gaurd asked Sora to please put back on his shirt.

* * *

"Nothing can top our last adventure, I will be telling my grandchildren about that." Riku said trying on sunglasses at a vender they had set up in the middle of the mall. Riku picked up huge white ones and tested them out.

"That tag really suites your eyes." Sora commented watching the people walk about. They still had one hour until noon and they were not going to waste it. The time before lunch was always the best time to make a big impact on the rest of your day.

"Why do you think we do it?" Riku said trying on a small green pair.

"Do what?" Sora asked looking at Riku and jumping back a little.

"Skip School." Riku said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, I tell my parents the downfall of my academic attendence are two factors. One, my car, and two, my license." Sora said pulling the strings of his hoodie. He watched a complete MetalHead walk past him carrying three Hot Topic bags. Then the light bulb appeared. "Let's go to Hot Topic!"

"Ok, I should pick up some eye-liner." Riku said rolling his eyes.

"So that's what that is." Sora said getting close to Riku's face peering into his eyes.

* * *

Slipknot Duality hit them as they entered the barely lit store.

"Umm, excuse me, could I get a flashlight!" Riku called out to a person working. She was a very tall blonde with at least 27 holes in her body, not counting the ones God gave her. She looked at him and laughed before she began stocking once again.

"Riku look!" Sora said pointing to a giant Hello Kitty rug hanging on the wall. "Wouldn't go perfect with that pencil sharpener you have?" Sora said elbowing Riku in the side. Riku's look had kill written all over it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was a present from my Nanna and that you should never make fun of it!" Riku said turning red.

"I think Hello Kitty is sexy." A short dark haired female said coming out of the shadows. She was covered in fishnet and black lipstick. Her eyes were blue, and it was obvious she was a natural blonde gone to the dark side. Her chipped black nail polish and wicked witch of the west socks matched wonderfully, but her 'Kill all conformist' shirt was a bit over board.

Riku laughed a little nervously and shrank back against the CD wall. She didn't seem to walk, merely float as her exorcist glare bore into Riku's soul. Well, at least that's what he thought she was doing.

"I think I need a grown up." Riku said shakily as he pushed Sora out of the store and towards the food court.

_End_

Next Time...

It's lunch time, what secret talent does Sora have!

* * *

Ok, so it isn't the best, and some of you may think I went over board with the acting gay thing...well here is something...get a sense of humor! Just like Porn Stars, They are not real people, just pawns for my entertainment! Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update as soon as possible! THANKS! Review review review!

LISS


	4. Mexican Sex Song and Dance

**Mexican Sex Song and Dance**

Once in the food court Riku and Sora searched for a good place to eat.

"Chinese?"

"No."

"McDonalds?"

"...seen super size me?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Japanese?"

"The difference between Chinese and Japanese food is..."

"Taco Bell?"

"No...WAIT! By Joe I've got it!" Sora said his face lighting up.

"I will end up in therapy won't I?" Riku said looking for a bottle of pills to take before Sora explained his plot.

"There is this great Mexican place down by the hospital, let's go!" Sora said RUNNING out of the doors to the car.

* * *

Pulling up to a tall yellow building directly across from the hospital Sora parked hurridly and jumped out of the car. He walked up to the door but before opening it, he threw down his hat and began to dance around it. Riku stood by the car staring and laughing so hard he was bent over. Many short Mexicans began to cluster at the door watching this boy dance around his corona cowboy hat. 

Sora stopped smiling at the people who had been watching him and entered the fine establishment, with Riku in a teary eyed persuit.

Once inside a very attractive waitress attended to them.

"Hi, Welcome to Los Cuatro Amigos! My name is Shana, please follow me." Shana said turning and walking away. The boys closely followed astonished at her staight black hair dancing as she walked. "Here is the table, what can I get you to drink?" She said looking at Sora as he sat down.

Sora made a sly look at Riku and took a deep intake of breath..

"Tenes productos de Pepsi, o Coke?" Sora asked as Riku's mouth fell open.

"Coke." Shana asked without even blinking.

"Vale, ok, queiro una coke, por fa." Sora said giving her a sly smile.

"Ok, y tu amigo?" Shana asked getting comfortable with Sora.

"Hey, what do you want to drink." Sora asked Riku who still had yet to close his mouth.

"Um, lemonade." Riku said looking up at Shana.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She said to the both of them and walked off.

Sora skimmed through the menu and made icky faces at some of the oddities on the pages, Riku still stared.

"What did you say, and where did you learn that?" Riku asked.

"Oh Riku, you think you are the smart one of our friendship? I said your a post-op male, and you are new with your parts and if she would give you a hand..." Sora said looking up at Riku a smile breaking across his face.

"Thanks, you are such a cock block. And yes I do, but, where did you learn that?" Riku asked.

"You know Alissa right? Well she tutored me in Spanish for a couple years." Sora said deciding what he wanted to eat.

"You mean, dating the Argentinian guy, lived in Spain 5 months Alissa?" Riku asked dumbfounded.

"Yea, she is really nice." Sora commented noting their drinks were coming their way.

"Lucky." Riku said crossing his arms.

Shana returned with the drinks and set them down, she pulled out her pad of paper and pen and got ready to jot down their order when Riku's cell began to ring.

"You still have THAT ring tone?" Sora asked aghast.

"What's wrong with Bloodhound gang?" Riku said.

"Nothing, it just makes me want to dance. DON'T ANSWER IT YET!" Sora yelped standing up and grabbing the phone holding it above his head, as he began to shake his hips.

xXSoraXx

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Cum quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

Riku stood up and began the Micheal Jackson dancing also as he began to sing the chorus.

xXRikuXx

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

oO Moon Walk Duet Oo

xXSoraXx

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

xXSora and RikuXx

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

"Hello?" Riku said opening his phone and making a thinking face. Shana and Sora busted out in relentless laughter.

"Yea, Leon, I know, Can you? Did he? Well, ok. When? Yea, Where? Ok. Yea. You too. Bye." Riku said snapping his phone shut and sitting down again. "Im starving!"

_End_

Next time..

Does Sora get a date? It's near the end of the day for them, but they won't let a time problem mess with tradition!

* * *

Ok, its short, rather weak, and not as funny as the last one, BUT HOW DO I TOP THE LAST ONE? If I was smoking something then, I would smoke it all the time...sigh...but im 100 clean...Well, I hope it made you smile a little...hehe! Review Review Review! 

P.S. Guest appearence by Fun Sized as Shana, playing her slightly altered self!

LISS!


	5. The Turn Down and The Pick Up

**The Turn Down and Pick Up**

After ordering and eating three quesadillas, seven fajitas and three baskets of chips and salsa the boys were stuffed. They both laid out on the booth seats and turned their heads to look at eachother.

"I will have the runs for months." Riku said cringing.

"If you ever give me a mental image of that again, you can walk home." Sora replied.

Shana walked back to the table with their bill, the two boys jumped up and sat up straight immediatly. She gave them both a bemused look at set the bill on the table, both Riku and Sora reached into their wallets for their phat cash. Both paying their half, and both paying a fiver tip. Sora looked up slyly at Shana smiling, he motioned for her to sit down. When she did she looked at him a bit akward.

"How would you like to get some coffee with me sometime?" Sora said putting on his moves...yes those shitty ones, he can travel around the Disney galaxy saving girls, risking life and limb, but when it comes to actually kissing them, he chokes...Sora, when will you ever learn?

Amazingly this time his moves worked...I know, close your mouth its rude. Ok moving on..."Yea sure!" Shana said blushing a little. "Where did you have in mind?"

We all know Sora was going to mess this one up. Well here I go to destroy his chance..you can send hate mail to 777 West Chesterly Drive, London England. I said that is where you can send it, I never said it would get to me.

"Well, there is this great internet café called Beaners. Have you ever been there?" Sora asked. Riku busted out laughing he had to fall down to the booth seat again. Shana just looked at him shocked. Sora was confused by the reaction of the two until Shana stood up her hands on her hips.

"OH HA HA!" She laughed mockingly, "I suppose after you take me to Beaners for coffee, you will take to The WetBack Steak House for dinner! You are such a jerk!" And with that she stormed away from the table. By this time Riku was in tears and the food he had just eaten was threatening to come up.

* * *

Back in the car Riku was still in tears and laughing. "I don't know what is funnier, you asking her to Beaners, or her parody of the Outback Steak house." Riku said through gasps.

"You know, you laughing didn't help at all." Sora said sulking, not even bothering with the radio. "So we are supposed to meet Leon by the gym?" Sora asked turning on his blinker.

"HAHAHA...Y..YE..HAHAHAH...YEA!" Riku said buckling in laughter once again, Sora just scowled.

* * *

They pulled up next to the gym, and sure enough there was Leon. He jumped into the back of the car and sat in the middle. "Hey guys, have a fun mall trip?" That was all it took to send Riku into a fit of giggles as Sora still sulked. "Come on Sora tell me all about it!" Leon said smacking Sora on his back.

"Later." Sora said pulling out of the school for the second time that day. "We have a tradition to keep, and school gets out in 45 minutes."

"How do you get out of gym every day and pass Leon?" Riku said looking for a tissue in the glove box for his red teary eyes.

"I just walk out, Cooper could care less, him and his dad just walk around the school anyway and leave us to shoot hoops, they don't even notice when we are gone." Leon said staring at how red Riku's face was. "Let's just get back to your house before we miss it." Leon said leaning back in the car.

* * *

Back at the house the three boys stumbled out of the car, Leon was now buckled over in laughter after hearing about Sora's shut down. Sora just stormed into his own personal front door, he threw his keys on his computer desk and plopped on his couch. The other two sat on either side of him and watched as Sora grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. After surfing a few channels, they finally found Cartoon Network. Ed, Edd, and Eddy was on, and just like tradition, they sat and watched every minute of it.

_End_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Hilarity that is Alissa! I know this is a poopie ending, but to tell you the truth, this story is based on real life events, mine and some friends. Chapter 1-2 are mine, the Victoria secret incident is my guy friends, I was there to witness it, and to tell you the truth Istill don'tbelieve it, and I was thereto see it, but you get used to things like that when you hang out with me andmy friends.

The hot topic incident however, I made that up 100, the mexican incident, I did, on purpose with a waiter at that restaurant. I speak fluent spanish, and it was actually really funny, but now he gives me looks when ever i go back, makes it a little uncomfortable. And the ed, edd and eddy thing...i am a cartoon nerd, obviously, or I wouldn't be on this site.

Well, if this offended you in any way, my job is done, and I can die happy! Thanks so much for reading this and review reveiw reveiw!

LISS


End file.
